Rules for Doctor's companions
by Asadal
Summary: Imaginez que vous vivez dans un monde où le Docteur existe réellement. Et imaginez que vous êtes un de ses compagnons les plus fidèles. Voici pour vous quelques conseils... que vous feriez mieux d'écouter attentivement.


Disclaimer — Les personnages de Doctor Who appartiennent à la BBC etc.

Avertissement — Spoiler de saison 1 à 6

Personnage — Vous et les compagnons du Docteur, totalement OOC.

Rating — T

Note de l'auteur — L'idée de cette bêtise m'est venue, je l'avoue, en lisant la fic "The Doctor's Facts" de Lt Laura Cadman. Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Rules for Doctor's companions**

* * *

Petit veinard. Vous êtes devenu le compagnon - ou la compagne - officiel du Docteur. Après une journée de folles aventures en sa charmante compagnie, vous vous apprêtez à passer votre première nuit à bord du Tardis. Le vaisseau vous a préparé votre chambre, qui est décorée selon vos goûts. Il est si prévenant! Alors que vous vous asseyez sur votre lit, fasciné par ce qui vous entoure, l'un des murs s'illumine entièrement, et voilà ce que vous lisez dessus.

…

…

…

_Quelques règles de conduite qui vous faciliteront la vie_

…

_1. Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous dit le Docteur._

Amy — Le Docteur ment, c'est un fait indéniable. Surtout s'il vous dit qu'il va mourir.  
Rose — S'il vous laisse seul dans le Tardis en vous demandant de tenir un levier.  
Donna — S'il vous dit qu'il va bien.

_2. Soyez prêt à courir à n'importe quel moment. Votre vie en dépend._

Rose — Ce qui signifie que vous devez vous maintenir en forme, et porter des chaussures adaptées pour la course à pied. Les converses sont fortement recommandés.  
Jack — Et ne pas être maladroit, comme Mickey mouse.  
Mickey — Hé!

_3. Soignez votre voix. Savoir crier "Dooocteur!" quand vous êtes poursuivi est une qualité indispensable pour être son compagnon._

Donna — Le Tardis a dressé une liste des meilleurs crieurs ou crieuses parmi ses compagnons. Devinez qui vient en tête de liste?  
River — Moi.  
Jack — Je ne t'ai jamais entendu crier.  
River — C'est parce que ça arrive uniquement quand je suis dans le lit avec le D…  
Rory — Stop! Je-ne-veux-surtout-pas-savoir.

_4. Ne portez pas d'arme de façon visible…_

Rose — Le Docteur a horreur des armes. S'il vous voit avec, il vous la piquera et remplacera par une banane.  
Jack — C'est comme ça que j'ai perdu mon blaster qui était d'une édition limitée… snif.

_5. …Mais portez-la dissimulée._

Jack — Pas sous les habits, non. Achetez une ultra-luxe compacte et cachez-la dans votre der…  
Rose — On a compris!  
River — Le Docteur ne m'a jamais empêchée d'en porter une, moi!  
Martha — Normal, t'es sa femme. Tu as droit à certains privilèges. C'pas juste. (boude)

_6. Ne tombez pas amoureux du Docteur. Ses histoires d'amour finissent toujours mal._

Martha — J'en sais quelque chose.  
Rose — Moi aussi.  
River — De quoi te plains-tu? Tu as eu droit à un Docteur fait sur mesure, rien que pour toi!  
Rose — Tu peux parler! Toi, tu l'as épousé!  
River — Si tu crois que c'est drôle de vivre une love story à la wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey!  
Maître — Les femelles terriennes sont si stupides.  
Martha — Que faites-vous là?! Cet espace est réservé aux compagnons du Doc! Et à ses fans.

_7. Si jamais votre ligne temporelle diffère celle du Docteur, évitez le spoiler. Ça fout la pagaille._

Martha — Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.  
Maître — J'ai autant le droit que vous d'être ici.  
Jack — Et pourquoi, je vous prie? Vous n'êtes pas un de ses compagnons. Alors?  
Maître — (marmonne des propos inintelligibles)  
Martha — Non… Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un fan?  
Jack — Stalker serait le terme plus exact.  
Maître — (boudeur) C'est même pas vrai. Je l'aime vraiment! Mais il m'a brisé les coeurs… (sanglote)  
Martha — (court à la salle de bain pour vomir)

_8. Ne dites jamais "jamais"._

Martha — Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Le Maître amoureux du Docteur!  
Jack — C'est seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte? T'as vu comment ils se parlent?  
Maître — (rêveur) J'adore quand il prononce mon nom…

_9. Pour respecter la règle 7, tenir un journal peut se révéler fort utile._

River — Pour ce que ça m'a servi… A force de lui demander "Et ça, on l'a déjà fait?", il finit par tout deviner.

_10. Ne draguez pas le Tardis. Le Docteur peut se montrer très possessif avec sa sexy._

Rose — Sinon il vous larguera à la première occasion, comme le pauvre Jack.  
Martha — Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il était devenu un point fixe dans le temps?  
Jack — Vous vous trompez, toutes les deux. Il s'est énervé parce que je me suis glissé dans son lit, une nuit.  
R et M — Jaaaack!

_11. Puisque personne ne respectera la règle 6, avis aux petits amis des compagnes du Docteur: renoncez à elles, vous ne regagnerez jamais leurs cœurs._

Mickey — J'en ai fait l'amère expérience.  
River — N'importe quoi. Ne baissez surtout pas le bras. Regardez mon père!  
Rory — Si tu savais, Mélodie… J'ai dû lutter pour préserver notre couple. Et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande si j'ai réussi.  
River — Bien sûr que t'as réussi. Maman n'est absolument pas amoureuse du Docteur. N'est-ce-pas, maman?  
Amy — Moi, non. Ton père, si.  
River — (s'évanouit)

_12. N'utilisez pas les voyages temporels pour votre profit personnel._

Jack — A moins de s'appeler Rose, vous vous ferez virer d'un coup de pied aux fesses.  
Rose — Hé, le Docteur m'a tout de même crié dessus.  
Jack — Mais il t'a pardonnée. Il n'a pas été aussi indulgent avec Adam.  
Martha — C'est parce que t'es blonde! Je devrais peut-être me teindre les cheveux, moi.

_13. Pensez à utiliser des contraceptifs quand vous faites crack crack à l'intérieur du Tardis._

Amy — Avoir une enfant à moitié Seigneur du Temps n'est pas gênant en soi. Mais vous courez le risque de ne pas la voir grandir.  
Rory — Et d'avoir affaire à votre fille plus âgée que vous.  
Jack — Ça s'applique aussi aux hommes. Sortez couvert, le Tardis ne peut pas vous protéger de toutes les MST qui trainent dans l'Univers!

_14. Soyez patient quand le Docteur vous déclare "Je reviens tout de suite." Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps._

Rose — J'ai poirauté 4 heures dans le vaisseau pendant qu'il faisait joujou avec Mme de Pompadour.  
Amy — Moi, je l'ai attendu 12 ans. Je te bats!  
Rose — C'est un concours?

_15. Même si le Docteur vous embrasse sur la bouche, inutile de vous emballer. Il a généralement une bonne raison qui n'a rien à avoir avec ce que vous croyez._

Martha — C'était juste pour me laisser des traces d'ADN sur les lèvres… (soupir nostalgique)  
Amy — Au fait, il a embrassé toutes ses compagnes, non?  
Jack — Et même un compagnon. Moi.  
Rose — C'est toi qui l'a embrassé.  
Jack — Il y a une différence?  
Maître — Moi aussi, je l'ai embrassé.  
Jack — Vous êtes encore là, vous?

_16. Ne présentez pas le Docteur à votre mère, c'est une très mauvaise idée._

Martha — Whaaaat? Vous l'avez embrassé? Quand?  
Maître — A bord du Vaillant.  
Martha — Mais il avait l'apparence d'un vieux rabougri dans un fauteuil.  
Maître — Quand on aime, le physique ne compte pas.  
Martha — (vomit à nouveau tripe et boyau)

_17. Il faudra apprendre à aimer les bananes. Bananas are good!_

Jack — Maintenant qu'on sait quel genre de relation entretiennent le Docteur et le Maître, je comprends mieux son obsession pour la banane.  
Rose — J'ai pas tout compris.  
Martha — Tant mieux pour toi. Moi, je suis traumatisée à vie.

_18. Si jamais un jour vous trouvez un membre coupé du Docteur, gardez le précieusement. Il vous servira à…_

Jack — A détecter la présence du Docteur.  
Rose — A créer un clone du Docteur qui vous appartiendra.  
Donna — C'est moi qui l'ai créé. Pourquoi est-ce toi qui l'as?

_19. Souvenez-vous, voyager avec le Docteur est dangereux. La mort vous guette, mais vous risquez aussi de perdre un peu de votre humanité._

Rose — Un seul mot. Bad Wolf.  
Jack — Devenir immortel.  
Amy — Ou vous transformer en  
Docteur, avant de perdre la mémoire, comme la pauvre Donna.

_20. Et si malgré tout, vous êtes déterminé à rester avec le Docteur, un dernier conseil: amusez-vous bien!_

Maître — Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez venir me voir. Oui, j'ai décidé de prendre des compagnons humains. Alors si une carrière d'esclave ou de cobaye vous tente, n'hésitez pas!


End file.
